The present invention relates generally to sliding doors, and more specifically relates to a top guide for sliding doors.
Sliding panel doors, such as those used in closets, are constructed from thin panels that gain rigidity from the application of a perimeter frame formed by two side, one top, and one bottom roll formed or extruded metal sections that are mechanically joined at each corner by means of a metal or plastic joining plate. The weight of the panel door is typically supported by a bottom track, and the door is provided with wheels or other slidable elements that can slide or roll within the bottom track. The top portion of the door is often retained and guided in a top xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d section track which provides downwardly depending leg portions defining vertical surfaces in which the upper portion of the panel door is retained and guided. Particularly, the upper portion of the panel door is typically provided by a top roller guide assembly that is attached to the metal or plastic frame joining plate at each top corner of the door. The top roller guide assembly typically includes a pair of wheels each rotatable about a vertical axis. As the door travels along the lower and upper tracks, the upper roller guide rollers or wheels rotate against the inside parallel vertical edges of the E track and maintain a door positioned centrally within the track cavity.
To accommodate tolerance variation in the width of the track section between the vertical parallel track surfaces, one or more of the two wheels is typically retained on an outwardly spring biased axle to produce a snug fit and eliminate transverse movement and rattle of the door with respect to the track. Typically, the top roller guide assembly is formed from several components, such as a metal or plastic bracket, and a spring bias axle assembly which is a separate component mounted to the bracket. In addition, other attachments are provided for connecting the top guide to the door assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a top guide assembly having a simpler and more cost effective construction. Accordingly, the present invention provides a top guide for mounting an upper portion of door panel assembly with respect to a track providing vertically disposed opposing parallel track surface. The top guide comprises an integrally molded plastic mounting structure. The mounting structure includes connecting portions constructed and arranged to enable the mounting structure to be connected to a door panel assembly. The mounting structure further comprises first and second roller mounting portions. In addition, first and second rollers are mounted for rotation on the first and second roller mounting portions, respectively, the first roller mounting portion being formed on a portion of the integrally molded plastic mounting structure which is resiliently biased to enable the first roller mounted thereon to be in biased engagement with one of the track surfaces when the top guide is mounted with respect to the track. The resiliently biased portion of the integrally molded plastic mounting structure is resiliently biased from the resiliency of the molded plastic from which the mounting structure is molded.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door assembly for mounting on a track assembly that incorporates a top guide as set forth above.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an entire sliding door assembly, including the door assembly, the upper and lower tracks for mounting the door assembly, and top guides mounted on the upper portion of the door assembly for cooperation with the upper track to mount the upper portion of the door assembly in slidable relation with respect to the upper track. The top guides are constructed as set forth above.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be appreciated from the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.